Sakura's real identity
by mischeif maker
Summary: imagine sakura haruno as a clan surviver adopted the day the event happenened and now reveiling the horrible truth. everything she did, everything she said and everything she supposidly felt as a lie to support her fake identity. this the true sakura and somehow in some way she is connected to sasuke... (if you don't like don't trash just ignore)
1. the jurosaki clan?

**imagine sakura haruno as a clan surviver adopted the day the event happenened and now reveiling the horrible truth. everything she did, everything she said and everything she supposidly felt as a lie to support her fake identity. this the true sakura and somehow in some way she is connected to sasuke...**

**Sakura's real identity**

**-CHAPTER 1-**

"what in the world. Shikamaru come look at this." Said Temari while looking through some ID files of the leaf village

"what is it. this is such a drag...no way" said Shikamaru looking over Temari's shoulder and onto the file in her hand.

:) (:

"I want you to explain this aswell as this" said shikamaru slaming two files onto the hokages desk. Both files were stamped confidential. one was labled 'Uchia clan' and the other 'Jurosaki clan'.

The hokage-lady Tsunade- was talking to the two elders until she got interupted.

"what is the meaning of this! you barge into my office and demand to know the information of two files that have been stamped confidential!" shouted lady Tsunade

"I'm sorry lady Tsunade but we weren't talking to you..." said Temari

"we were talking to them" continued shikamaru. Tsunade turned to see both the elders staring hard at the two files infront of them-as if they kept one huge big secret. tsunade reached up to see the files infront of her when her hand got stopped by one of the elders, he said:"how dare you go through our files"

"you told us to go through them and saught them out" replied Temari. shikamaru quickly picked up the files before he could get stopped. "these files both have something in common...murder and decite...in the Uchia clan file it claim that the clan was enielatied by Itachi Uchia and Sasuke Uchia is the clan surviver. it also claims that Itachi Uchia was blackmailed by the two elders and a man named Danzo." said shikamaru. he saw lady tsunade's expresion-which was speechless- and he saw the elders expresion-which was scared. temari picked up the other file and continued: "in the Jurasaki clan file it says a simmilar story. the clan was illiminated by Ken Juraosaki and there was a clan surviver...his sibling...it also says that ken was blackmailed by the same people who blackmailed Itachi. know, according to my research the Jurosaki clan had no suvivers and his sibling died in a mission the day before. here it says something very unexpected...the clan survivers name was Sakura Jurosaki and she was addopted a day before by miss Kyoko Haruno..." everyone was speechless until...


	2. identity revealed

**CHAPTER 2**

*knock, knock* "lady Tsunade i've done the paperwork for all the causualties in the hospital." said Sakura while going through some paper and entering lady Tsunade's office. when she looked up she found that everyone was staring at her she started to backout of the room "oh, if its a bad time then i'll come back later"

"NO, NO. Sakura thanks for doing the paperwork. now i've to ask you something..." said tsunade rushing over to sakura and dragging her to her desk "what do you know about the Jurosaki clan?"

"erm... they're a clan that got terminated. kind off like the uchia clan but there was no survivers. the guy must have been really brutal to have killed everyone without leaving one." replied Sakura trying to think.

everyone looked at eachother and back at sakura which confused her. "Sakura we know who you really are so you can stop pretending." said shikamaru sliding the jurosaki file accross the table. sakura picked up the file and gave it a quick scan beore looking up with and emotionless face. "so what are you going to do with me now. i'm not exactly a roughe ninja for you to act cruel to me or put me under confinement. you know my real identity but that doesn't mean you know me."

"we're not going to do anything to you. we just want to know why you hid it" said tsunade in a caring voice

"why don't you ask them" sakura signaled to the elders "but they wont tell you any thing so it doesn't matter... i want to know will you make me known as Sakura Jurosaki now or will you keep it hidden?"

temari, shikamaru and tsunade said: "of cause we are going to tell" sakura gave a small chuckle and said, "if thats the case. i'd think it would be easier if everyone was here so i wouldn't have to repeat myself." imeadiently tsunade signaled temari and shikamaru to get the others.

"one more thing, if i'm going to be a jurosaki once again can i take this diguise off."

"yes"

"alright then" some hand sighns were made and a puff of smoke. sakura had changed her whole image. she had a full fringe and long hair that was up in a high pony tail;her hair landed half way down her back. she wore a black chinesse dress with a purple symbole of a rose in the bottom left corner; the dress had long sleeves and ended just above her knee caps. her leaf hedband was around her waist suppoting her dress and there was a brown blet that diagonaly overlapped the headband. the belt held a sword behind her and to the side were scroles and a compartment for shurikins and medical equipment.

:) (:

after 20 minutes of waiting temari and shikamaru arrived with ten ten, neji, lee, hinata, kiba, shino, choji, ino, naruto, sai, kurrani sensi, guy sensi and kakshi sensi. "lady tsunade what was so importent that you had to tell us?" questioned kakashi. "who's the girl sitting down? who's she?" screamed naruto while pointing a sakura. sakura couldn't help but laugh a bit. "why is she laughing at me?" screamed naruto once again

tsunade igroned naruto and replied to kakashi's question. while tsunade was explaining the truth about the the uchia and juraosaki clan shikamaru walked up to sakura and whispered something to her-still having his back to the rest."you're sakura, right?"

sakura nodded her head

"you look a lot different i almost didn't reconise you. i guess your pink hair gave it away."

sakura grew a small smile on her face.

"your a lot cheery today. whats up?"

"well you wanted me to be myself so i am." replied sakura in a whisper

"but weren't you being yourself before? you were just in diguise." whispered back shikamaru

"no. i had to be who sakura haruno was. you see there was a sakura haruno before me. she was the original. she died at the age of five and we swapped places. so everyone thought i was dead when originaly sakura haruno was dead. so those emotions i felt for most of you were fake. for example she hated naruto but i don't, i think he's funny and she liked sasuke and i don't."

"ok then" said shikamaru and stepped back in place with the others.

...

"so itachi was blackmailed by the elders to kill his clan" said neji

"precisely" said tsunade nodding her head

"then who's she?" said ten ten pointing at sakura

"that is sakura jurosaki the former sakura haruno you used to know" said tsunade

"WHAT!" screamed everybody

"yea, i'm sakura jurosaki. i kind of kept it from you all" said the now standing up sakura.

the girls (except temari) all fainted as well as guy sensi, kakashi sensi and naruto.


	3. sakura's oppinion

**chapter 3**

one month has been since sakura addmitted to being sakura jurosaki.

* * *

on a high cliff outside the village sakura sat on a tree branch looking over at the veiw of the leaf village. she rested her back on the trunk of the tree and let her legs rest on the branch- one leg over the other. she had her hands behind her back. she wore a lilac strapped dress that complimented her waist while the skirt of the dress hanged loosly flowing with the wind. her hair was let loose so it was also flowing. the wind was moving to the direction of the leaf village.

...meanwhile in the leaf village...

"sakura! sakura!" called naruto wondering the streets of his village. "hey shikamaru, have you seen sakura!"

"why lady tsunade asked you to look for her too?" said shikamaru walking up to naruto.

"yep! she said it'll be quicker if i look for her too" said naruto

'_yea right. you probely begged the day lights out of her to go looking for sakura.'_ thought shikamaru. "i've checked all the training grounds, the parks, her house, the library, the graveyard and any were else i've ever seen her. were have you checked?"

"oh i've checked ichiraku's because she loves that place and all the other resteraunts in the village." said naruto a bit cheery

'_i think you like ichiraku's more than her'_ thought shikamaru "ok the only place we havn't checked is the forest." said shikamaru

"oh yea she loves the forest. her and the girls are always training there." said naruto

"hmh" said shikamaru lazily walking over to the forest

...

"sakura! sakura! there you are!" said naruto as he ran upto sakura who didn't bother to move or look in his direction instead she kept looking over her shoulder at the village. _'wow sakura looks really pritty with the wind floww through her hair'_ tought naruto. "hello sakura! man its just like trying to talk to sasuke all over again" said naruto who sat on the other branch infront of sakura. this made sakura look at him but she didn't show any emotion.

"lady tsunade wants to see you" said shikamaru sitting near her feet looking at the senery on the village.

"ok" she mumbled as she started to look back at the village.

"erm...guys...we going or not? what are you looking at" said naruto as he faced the same direstion as the others "wow! its beautiful!"

"do you always look at the scenery?" questioned shikamaru getting up

"most of the times. i love looking at scenerys... there beautiful." said sakura getting up with the help of shikamaru

"hmh. we getting up now?" asked naruto idioticly. instantly he gabbed sakura's hand and dragged her into the village running to the hokages office. "come on sakura. ganny tsunade's waiting for you.

...

naruto entered lady tsunade's office by flinging the door open, dragging sakura behind him and shikamaru walking behind.

the office was filled with ten ten, neji, lee, hinata, kiba, shino, choji, ino,temari, sai, kurrani sensi, guy sensi and kakshi sensi.

"well you two sure took your time in getting her" said kakashi sensi

"sakura. you've showed us your true identity for a month now, right?" said lady tsunade. sakura nodded "well its time we tell you what we know and you tell us anything we've missed out." sakura nodded again and said 'ok'

"ok take a seat at the front here." said tsunade. sakura did so. "guys whatever you think you know about sakura. feel free to say now."

"the only emotion you show is happyness and amusment. the rest of the time you're emotionless" said naruto who was now looking serious.

"your from the jurosaki clan" stated kiba to which everyone rolled their eyes except sakura who gave a small smile. this made kiba blush slightly- not really noticable.

"your an excelent opponent" said neji. that got a nod from sakura

"you've got wind and lightning stlye abilities and you use your sword to attack one with those ablities" said hinata with a smile to sakura and she smiled back. everyone else looked at hinata with amazment that she didn't stutter and that made her red as a tomatoe.

"you've got great sense in style" said temari and ten ten agreed

"you like nature" said shiro-darkly

"you train_** a**_** lot**!" said sai

"you're still very youthfull and even more georgous" said lee. this made sakura go back to emotionless. lee sweat dropped when he saw this.

"you're still a good medic" said kurani sensi

"you're a lot stronger than i thought you out to be" said kakashi sensi.

"your an excelent cook!" yelled naruto, choji, ino and sai at the same time

"your a lot nicer to me" said naruto scratching the back off his head

"the jurosaki clan abilities are to read someones mind with one touch and to show people their memories." said temari

"wow. someones been doing their homework" said sakura sarcasticly

"i try" said temari with a shrug

"you're a great actress" said shikamaru" and your oppinion on us is different to sakura haruno's"

"yea it is" replied sakura

"what's that mean to mean?" questioned lady tsunade

"you see, as you know sakura haruno did exist and when i took her place i had to be exactly like her and that means oppinion wise aswell."

"i see. so whats your oppinion on us?"said tsunade

"all of us!" said everyone else

"do you really whant to know?" sakura raised her eyebrows

everyone nodded and tsunade said "start with your oppinion of sasuke, then me, then the captains and then your friends"

"sasuke is...naive"said sakura not bothering to open her eyes.

"ok" said sakura as she got up and walked in front of everyone one by one."i think... lady tsunade, of you as my teacher. kakashi sensi you as my captain. kurrani sensi you as a sensi with great taste. guy sense..." sakura stopped as she saw guy sensi jumping up and down to know "as lee's sensi." he stopped when he realised what she had just said "lee...someone who is...strong and pritty funny. neji, strong and relaxed. ten ten a role model to any female hoping to be a ninja. kiba-" she went dow to stroke akamaru "someone who is great with animals. ***kiba blushed*** shino, someone who tries to scare the ones he care about away- and that to for their own good. ***shino had amazement in his face and you could tell she was telling the truth by this*** hinata someone who is too shy to reveal her true power. ino, someone who tries her best at all times and is soo wrong for still calling me big forehead."

"but you do have a big forehead" retorted ino

sakura shook her head "no sakura haruno had a big forehead not me" she put her fringe up and showed ino "see"

"huh. you don't have a big forehead." ino scratched the back of her head sheepishly "my bad. i wont do it again." sakura smirked

"ok, ok now thats over can you tell us what you think of us!" said an impatiant naruto

sakura nodded and said, " i think...choji your someone with a large appitiet and i quiet admire you for that." choji smiled "shikamaru...i think your really smart."

"whatever" said a smirking shikamaru

sakura continued " sai, do you want my honest oppinion" sai nodded. sakura had a serious face. "i think your a emotionless fool ***sakura smirked when she saw sai go pale*** thats a lot stronger and smarter than he puts himself out to be. naruto ***naruto looked worried*** i think you're really funny.

"all right sakura doesn't hate me but she thinks i'm funny!" yelled naruto. everyone laughed

"last but not least, temari- your strong and stylish" temari smiled and hugged sakura. sakura hugged her back. then everyone hugged the two including the captains and hokage.

the hug broke after a while with everyone laughing.

"alright back to bissuness. sakura i've been reading yours and numerous jurosaki's files and i want to make sure i understand yours and sasukes connection." everyone went quiet and looked at sakura who was in the middel of them all. sakura went emotionless "tell me if i'm mistaken. the jurosaki and uchia clan are connected from since the making of the leaf village and according to the files i have gone through for every uchia their is a jurosaki...your the jurosaki for sasuke." tsunade waited for sakura to respond. she nodded her head once. "so baisicly you've known were sasuke's been this whole time and you didn't tell us because you were in disgise." sakura nodded again "and not only do you know where he is, you know is state of condition and thought that go through his head."

"alright...so now what?!" said sakura "if you want to know about him i'll tell you"

"alright then speak" said tsunade

sakura narrowed her brows and then lifted them up. with a sigh she started to speak "he's 200 miles eastwest of the dark forest. he's living underground with madara uchia. he's lately had an eye opperation to madara's benifit. oh and he's been brain washed bay madara uchia i can get hold of him but only for breif seconds when madara's around but when he's not around the longest i can contact him is a couple of minutes."

"ok he's been brainwashed! but why did he have to be brainwashed?" said tsunade now sitting at her desk

"after killing orochimaru and making his own group sasuke had a thought of comeing back to the leaf village wich wont help madara at all. this is because madara wants to use sasuke to break down naruto and make him hand over the nine tails."

"ok"said tsunade concentrating hard "why did sasuke have an eye operation and how does this benifit madara?"

"he had it because madara wanted sasuke's sharingan. he is now telling in sasuke that having itachi's eyes will make him more powerfull. when infact it makes him weaker. there is another reason and that is that sasukes sharingan has a limmit and he has used it to the max. the only thing he doesn't realise is that if he takes back his eyes and goes to a ninja medic his eyes will become stronger aswell as he."

"ok. sakura i think we should leave this topic for a while. i have aranged for you and temari to leave the leaf tommorow. you will be going to the sand and you are going to appoligise for the inconvinience and you are going to tell the kizukage your true identity." said tsunade "understood"

"yes" said sakura

"good. you are leaving at noon" said tsunade.

everyone left the office and on one dared to ask sakura about her connection with sasuke.


	4. the sand alliance?

**sorry for the extremly late update**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

sakura and temari were at the gates of kahona about to leave when "sakura! temari!" called shikamaru walking up to them at a steady paist. "so you leaving already? **_*nod* *nod* _**well then good bye and i hope you guys have a safe journey" the two girls smile at him.

tsunade appeared in a puff of smoke. she nodded at a temari and shikamaru and pulled out a anbu mask to give to sakura. "here" she said

"but?"

"i read your file and you are an exceptional ninja, not that i didn't already know that but it states that you were once an anbu and i would like it if you took up that role again" tsunade said as she handed sakura the mask. when sakura got the mask she found a note underneath it and decided it was better to read it later so she put it in one of the compartments in her belt. shikamaru saw this even though he didn't look interested. tsunade gave sakura a good look in the eye and then told her and temari it was time of them to go.

"ok lets go" said temari stepping out of kohona

"wait!" said sakura "do you want to take the long way or the short way?"

"theres a short way?" questioned temari

"yes. but you're going to have to trust me" ssaid sakura sounding very serious.

temari nodded

"good" sakura walked up to temari, gabbed hold of her hand and dissapeared in a flash

* * *

"what. the. hell" said temari as she looked up to see the enterance of the sand village. "how did you?"

"its a teloportaion teqniue. my mother tought me it. she said it would come in handy with anbu missions" sakura answered

"c-cooolll! you got to teach me that" said temari

"sure"

* * *

"so gara thats the truth" sakura had just finished telling gara the truth

"hmmm. ok. well since you told the truth i wont say anything. but you will have to show me, konkuro, temari and everyone else how you really are" said gara

"deal" sakura said happilly

"ok since its late you will have to stay over night but i'm assuming that tsunade wants you back tomorrow." said gara

"yes. early for that matter. so i don't want you to be alarmed if i'm gone." said sakura

"ok" gara understood.

* * *

sakura sat on the neatly folded bed of her guest room and read the note that tsunade had sent her; it read:

_'Dear Sakura, i have given you this note because i and going to send you on a S rank mission._

_the mission is to try and get sasuke to come back to the leaf. as you already know i read your file and _

_i also read about the connection of the uchia and jurosaki clan, so i know you and only you can do it. you must _

_try your best to do it while coming back form the sand and at any other time you will need to. i will expect a _

_result of how the mission is going every day you go._

_sinserly, lady tsunade_

once reading this note sakura looked at the bedside clock;which read 6:00am. '_i should go now it would be better that way' _thought sakura

* * *

sakura was walking through a narrow hallway in the damp underground headquaters of madara uchia. there was a light bulb dangeling of the ceiling every metre making the place quite dim.

sakura stopped in front of a room after endless walking. instead of opening the door she flashed inside to be infront of a bed, which contained non other than the sleeping form of sasuke uchia.

before she even took out a breath she was pulled down onto sasuke's bed with him on top of her and a sword at her throught. "who are you?" he sneered in a whispered tone. sakura had no emotion on her face nor in her voice but she kept her voice hush "hi sasuke long time no see"

"who are you?" her repeated

"who me? i can't believe you don't rememmber." she said in a mocking voice

sasuke grunted. "if you light that candle on the bedside table then you might know who i am. i mean you can't see me in the dark" her voice again went montone

sasuke did as he was told and when he turn to look at her his face went pale and his expression was scared. all he said was "no...way..."

"way" sakura said a smile appearing on her face

sasuke slowly lowered his sword and grabbed her face. her looked at all sides of her face, then he looked her straight in the eyes.

"huh huh" sakura chuckled lightly "erm sasuke what are you doing? it is me. i'm not an imposter"

once that was said sasuke looked at her shocked, slowly his face melted into a smile and he hugged her tight.

sasuke's vioce cracked. it was almost as if he was about to cry. "sakura were have you been all these years? i thought you were dead? did you know both our clans were murdered? and that too by the elders and that man danzo." said sasuke digging his head into sakura's neck while still on top of her.

sakura's smile lowered slightly. she placed a hand around his neck while the other was going through his hair. "i know sasuke." was all she said

"you know?!" his voice still the same "then were where you? what have you been doing? did you know i was all alone? i had nobody apart...from...one person."

"who did you have?" she asked her voice going montone

"this girl. do you...remmember...your friend sakura haruno? the one that looked like you." sasuke said not moving

"yes."

" well...her" sasuke said after a small pause

"hmmm" said sakura

sasuke got off of sakura and helped her sit up. they were both sat on sasuke's bed. "saskura you were ment to be my jurosaki. so then were where you?" asked sasuke. sakura didn't replie she just found the floor suddenly enteretaining. sasuke continued. "when we were little you promised that you would protect me-even thought i didn't need it-and you promised me that you would always be there. so then were where you? i thought you were dead. the day before my clan was killed your clan was and you were supposed to be dead and you were supposed to be dead. so how are you here now? where did you go?..." no answer " why wont you answer me?" saskuke practically yelled. immeadiently sakura put a hand on saskukes mouth which quietened the yell.

"ok. i'll tell you. that was part of the reason i came." sakura replied.

* * *

**ok i'm going to leave it here. its going to be a little cliff hager **

**since the last time i didn't make it too clear i'm going to clear it up in the next chapter**

**again sorry about the late chapter but i'm still caching up on my stories so it'll take a while for the next chapter**

**see ya next time...xxxxx**


	5. sakura's explenation

**CHAPTER 5**

"my mother and father believed that the elders wanted to get rid of the Jurosaki clan because we had gained the utmost trust from the uchia clan which they were unable to acheive. so my mothers friend Ciara Haruno offered for her daughter who looked and had the same name as me to swap places for two weeks and see wether everything would be alright. Aunty Haruno adopted me with only the knowledge of the jurosaki clan and hokage. i had to act just like Skura Haruno which was annoying, irritateing and troublesome." sasuke payed great attention to sakura's words as she spoke "as you know i was an anbu black opps at the time so i had to do it and was paid by the hokage that is until my clan died out. me and my brother were close and since he was itachi's jurosaki itachi knew everything and itachi also knew that my brother Ken was ordered to inialate the jurosaki clan in order to maintain peace within the leaf. my brother was adouble agent." sakura took a deep breath then exhaled" i came home to the jurosaki clan one day claiming to be attending the uneral of the fake me only to find my clan dead and my brother kill my mother by stabbing her in the back. Ken had tears rolling down his face the whle time and kep apologising and saying 'he had to do it or else'. i found my brother and i knew what his reason was so i tried to comefort him but instead he told me to run away and pertent to never have seen this and then her killed himself."

sasuke took a moment of silence to absorb what had been said and then mumbled "itachi was adouble agent aswell"

"i know" said sakura "that was another reason i came hear aswell as the fact to tell you that madarra has you brain washed. he's using you. he wants your eyes. he wants your sharingan. to make himself more powerfull"

"sakura what are you talking about" said a suprised and confused sasuke "if i was brain washed dont you think i would know it"

"you're still as stupid as ever aren't you sasuke. remember i'm your jurosaki meaning i can contact you no matter were you are. since you've been with madara i haven't been able to contact you and i should be able to contact you no matter were you are?"said sakura laying down on his bed stareing up at him.

"alright. wait a minute you mean to say that you were pertending to be sakura haruno that whole time and when you so-called died it wast you but her"

"yep"

"no wonder..." sasuke trailed

"no wonder what?"

"i actually cared about you" he said only to have sakura 'aww' lean up hug him, give him a samll peck on the cheek and hug him again.

"ok i get it. what now? what is it you want?" said sasuke

"madara wants you to swap your eyes for itachi. dont. and i know you cant see well. i can fix it" said sakura not giving him a moment to ask anything.

"ok will you fix it now then?" he asked

"yea sure." she said "laydown on your bed and i will heal you" sasuke did as he was told "close your eyes" sakura leaned over his body and placed a glowing green hand over his eyes. "sasuke"

"hn"

"dont 'hn' me. remmember i'm not sakura haruno anymore"

"sorry. what is it?"

"i'm not going to be able to contact you much after this. so don't worry if you don't see me for a week or two."

**"what?"** sasuke moved her hand from his eyes and sat up "what do you mean! you and i finally meet after so long and now i wont see you for another week!"

"sasuke lay down i need to heal you" she said as she layed him down

"no tell me your comeing back next week the latest. no promise me" he said getting up again

"how about i come every two weeks. if i can that is. and that would only be if i'm not on a mission and at night. no specific day aswell" she said laying him down again.

"friday. next week. every week from now on" said sauke sitting up once more. by this point sakura was starting to get irritated "sasuke uchia lay down or so help me i will sit on you!"

"sit on me for all i care. i mean sit on me if you can" he said mocking the fact that she could pin him-sasuke uchia of all people-down.

sakura grabed him by the shoulders pushed him down on the bed and sat on top of his stomache-straddeling him. she leaned down her body so that they were practically into eachother. her face centermetres away and she pressed her nose and forehead onto his only to say "sasuke uchia hear this and hear this well. you have never been able to beat me in a battle of strenghth, knowledge or for a matter of fact anything so what makes you think you can now. after a while i will have to go because my non-trackable jutsu will ware off and after that madara will be able to sense me. so use your time with me wisely." sasuke stared into sakura's amused eyes. she removed her face from his and kissed his forehead. she then leaned up to be sat up straight and then started to heal his eyes. once his eyes were healed her could see a lot more clearly than he could before and therefore smiled wich made sakura smile. "thank you sakura" was all he said before he pulled her down and underneath him only to place his lips onto hers. "your welcome and know i must get going i only have half a minute. bye sasuke" she said after the kiss and disserpeared from underneath him

* * *

**_the next day_**

* * *

sakura entered lady tsunade's office

"sakura i hope the mission to the sand was successfull"

"yes my lady. they are compeletely fine with it and the other thing is working out well. but i must keep on leaving the village every two weeks at nightfall when everyones asleep."

"good i hope to be getting more updates like this ok sakura"

"hai"

* * *

**well there you have it people the next chapter. sorry for the major lateness.**

**i hope you find this chapter to you likeing**


	6. sasuke's decision

**CHAPTER 6**

it has been 1 month and sakura has been seeing sasuke as promised. she has also been going unnoticed by both kohona (except for tsunade) and madara uchia.

she has also been gaining info about madara and giving it to tsunade.

sakura walked into sasuke's room through a wall. "hey" sasuke said and sakura only smiled.

"sakura I've been wondering..." sasuke started which made sakura confused "will I be allowed back into kohona?"

"do you want to go back?" she asked surprised

"well yea.." he replied

"ok then. I'll ask tsunade and if she says yes I'll send you a message through thought and the next day I'll come and sneak you out" she replied

"why would I need to be picked up by you?" he asked offended

"because I can get in and out without being traced and when you leave just to get air your being followed by either your so-called **_'team'_ **or madara uchia. and madara knows were you go because he follows you when you leave this place or he gets zetsu to follow you and inform back to him." said an amused sakura.

"ok whatever" huffed sasuke

sakura giggled and kissed him on the cheek earning a blush from the offended boy.

* * *

"lady tsunade I'm here to inform you that sasuke wants to return back to kohona" said sakura. tsunade dropped her sake and looked opened mouthed and stunned at the girl infront of her.

"I'm serious" sakura said in montone

"really?" said tsunade to what she gained a nod "are you sure it's not to infiltrate our records or be an inside spy?"

"I am certain he does not want that" said sakura

"well then I approve of his wish but you and the rest of team 7 will watch over him closely. including sai." said tsunade. sakura nodded in understanding "so when's he coming?"

"tomorrow" said sakura and tsunade spurted out her sake that she was about to gulp down.

"I sent him a message through mind just now." said sakura "I will need to help him sneak out tomorrow night as madara uchia will try his utmost best to keep him there if he found out that sasuke wanted to return to kohona. the only problem is where he is going to stay the night."

"he can stay at your place." said tsunade

"hai" said sakura and left the office.

* * *

**the next day**

* * *

"come on sasuke"

"ok coming. geez I never thought I'd say this but your too fast for me"

"aww man your slow. and I've always been faster than you. come hear give me your hand." said sakura stopping at a tree so that sasuke could catch up and grab her hand. " he took her hand and she smirked at him "we're going to take a short cut through my favourite get away technique. the transportation technique." and with that said they both disappeared in a whirlwind and appeared in sakura's guest bedroom. "go to bed. you got a long day ahead of you."

* * *

**there you have it guys I hope you like it.**

**lupe: sorry for the long wait**

**summergrey****.x: is this int****eresting?**

**rubyo: I'm glad you like the story so far. was this good enough for you.**

** angeles.p****onc****ehua****man****: don't worry I'm not leaving this fanfic.**

**leafstone: glad you liked it.**

**soulxmaka345: glad you like**** the story so much**

**crazywolfdevil: sorry it wasn't fast enough**

**love you all my reviewers. r and r**


End file.
